


允许你爱我

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 支配服从
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	允许你爱我

入秋了的天气还热的吓人，持续不下的高温就像甩在杨九郎脸上的那一巴掌，火辣辣的，钻到心底去。

一回到家张云雷就神色不悦地坐在沙发上，看着杨九郎脱了鞋慢慢走到自己身边来。杨九郎的脸上还有红色的巴掌印记，五个手指印在白皙的脸上格外明显，那是张云雷给杨九郎的。

打了一巴掌下去还是没能够把气消下去，张云雷看着杨九郎，冷笑了两下：“跪下，杨九郎。”

张云雷看着杨九郎毫不犹豫地跪下去，他心里的火更大了，他挑起杨九郎的下巴，把杨九郎这时候那张发着呆的平静的脸看在眼底。

他说：“杨九郎，你知不知道你错在了哪里？”

杨九郎看着张云雷，他看着盛满怒气的张云雷的眼睛，懂事又听话的点了点头。

今天本来是周末，愉快又无事的一天，张云雷心情好，说要带杨九郎去看电影。两个人很少一同出门了，大多数情况下就是下了班两个人在卧室里干一场，然后去洗澡睡觉，杨九郎得到了张云雷的命令，张云雷要杨九郎陪他去看电影。

是件好事，可偏偏在电影院里遇见了张云雷的前任。杨九郎承认，他热爱张云雷，热爱这个dom。所以在那个不靠谱的前任和张云雷的视线交错的时候，杨九郎的手搭在了张云雷的肩膀上。

不该宣示主权的，不应该在张云雷都没同意的情况下就搭上张云雷的肩膀，也不应该唇瓣擦过张云雷的耳垂，亲密贴近张云雷。

可是他不想让张云雷吃亏。

“杨九郎，做错了就是做错了。”

张云雷不觉得这样有什么不好，他有着主人该有的悠闲，看着穿着西装裤子跪在自己面前的杨九郎。他下了个命令，让杨九郎带上手铐。

上了锁，钥匙被串在自己的项链上，张云雷伸出脚来去碰了碰杨九郎的下面。换在他第一次见杨九郎的时候，他也是这样做的，那个时候杨九郎抓住了他的脚放在唇边吻了吻。

那双低眉的眼，看向他，就像是在等待他乞求他下命令。因为那样的眼神和抓住他脚腕的痒，让张云雷收了杨九郎这个sub。

现在杨九郎的双手被铐住，自然是抓不了他的脚踝的。张云雷不让杨九郎发出声音，他让杨九郎闭嘴，然后他像个恶劣的孩子，故意撩拨杨九郎，故意让杨九郎红着脸全身泛着红。

杨九郎没有抓住张云雷的脚腕，但是张云雷忘记了是他亲自铐上杨九郎的双手警告他别动的。张云雷面色不悦，下手也更狠些：“杨九郎，我没让你搭上我的肩膀。”

那双手搭过来的时候张云雷都没反应过来，他只闻到了淡淡的香味，那是杨九郎用的沐浴露的味道。那一刻他只觉得自己收了个浑身都香的sub，特别是干起来的时候，那身上的香味让张云雷心驰神往。

然后他才恼怒杨九郎的主动，他的sub没有听他的命令，自己做出了选择和举动。哪怕杨九郎是为他着想，是想替他挽回一些面子。

“主人我知道错了。”杨九郎低眉顺眼，哪怕呼吸急促了，回答张云雷的时候他依旧平复了呼吸。张云雷和他说过，他喜欢听人说话有条不紊。

“那你觉得，你错在了哪里？”张云雷严肃的可怕，他的脚上更多了些力气，杨九郎的脸就像是熟透了的番茄，“你在我的脚放到你这里的时候，而你忘记了抓住它。”

有那么一刻杨九郎从这里面听出了一丝委屈，他的主人，今天遇见了他的倒霉前任。如果只是遇到了前任就算了，偏偏杨九郎自作聪明的去做一些看起来让张云雷很有面子其实在别人看里看来就是他调教无方的举动。

“我知道错了，主人。”杨九郎伸出手抓住了张云雷的脚踝，张云雷的皮肤一向细腻，而带着手铐的杨九郎不方面，只能双手捧住张云雷的脚，俯下身子去亲吻。

杨九郎的吻一向很舒服，张云雷的眉头慢慢舒展，他看着杨九郎为他低着头的样子，站了起来在杨九郎面前蹲了下来。

一个吻直接覆到了唇瓣上，张云雷对杨九郎说，搂住我的脖子，然后和我接吻。

杨九郎还算是听话的，每一次都能够把张云雷给他的命令完美消化。每一次做完早上醒来，床头都会摆着一杯温水，张云雷只要一转头就可以喝上温温的水。

厨房里飘着香味，张云雷睡饱了，这时候闻到味道只觉得胃有些空。他靠在冰箱门口看着杨九郎，他的手腕上还有昨晚被拷着的红痕，这个时候杨九郎系着围裙弯着腰正认真的做着菜。

昨晚的手铐直到做完才解开，杨九郎穿在身上的衬衫全是褶皱。让他穿正装让他跪下，给了他更多的撩拨到最后杨九郎实在忍不住交代出来了，张云雷才肯给他。

无非就是想要杨九郎明白，只有张云雷想要给他的时候，杨九郎才能够接受。但是杨九郎爱他吗，在和他做这些情爱的时候，有那么一瞬间是爱他的吗？

不然怎么解释杨九郎一反往常直接搭上张云雷的肩膀。仔细想想，张云雷有些怀念。他本来就是因为杨九郎抓住他脚踝收了他的，他喜欢杨九郎贴着他的时候身上的香味。

“主人？”察觉到张云雷站在冰箱边，杨九郎关了火走过去，他对杨九郎低了头，在张云雷摸上他脑袋的时候蹭了蹭张云雷的肩膀，“主人，换个地方站吧，我要拿鸡蛋。”

“是哦，你要拿鸡蛋。”张云雷丝毫没有动弹，他盯着杨九郎看，笑着捧起他的脸亲过去，“我就站在这里，你自己看着拿。”

杨九郎从来都有自己的解决方案。也许就是他们性格互补的地方吧，张云雷做事情喜欢凭自己的心情，而杨九郎会帮他处理细节，做的完美。

吃着早饭的张云雷看着杨九郎，他吃的正香，荷包蛋煎的刚刚好，杨九郎咬了一口，嘴巴上亮晶晶的想让人亲一口。

发现张云雷的注目杨九郎放下筷子，他低头去找纸巾准备擦嘴，张云雷制止了他：“吃你的，不用停。”

张云雷早先有这样的命令，他要是不吃了不动筷子了杨九郎也不能吃。杨九郎记得张云雷下的每一道命令，但是有的张云雷自己都不记得了。

其实要是杨九郎能够喜欢自己，也不是什么坏事。

筷子重新拿了起来，杨九郎看着张云雷，不知道张云雷到底是什么样的心思。他擅长猜测主人的心思，然后体贴入微的去做让张云雷满意的事情。

除了他喜欢张云雷这件事情。

他知道他不应该有这样的心思，或者说不应该在张云雷没同意的时候就动这样的心思。因为这件事情，昨晚张云雷已经让他受到了惩罚。

“杨九郎。”张云雷突然叫他让杨九郎从自己的思绪中拉出来。张云雷有这样的习惯，会在下完命令之后，和杨九郎做完问他的感受。

大有五星好评的那么点意思，这一回也不例外。

“昨天给你的惩罚你记住了吗？”

“记住了。”杨九郎点了点头，张云雷给他的命令，问出了问题一定要回答出声。张云雷说，他喜欢听杨九郎的声音。

“那如果以后我带你出去，你还会搭上我的肩膀吗？”

“会的。”杨九郎回答的干脆利落。

本来有一巴掌落下来的，但是杨九郎没感觉到。他抬起头看着张云雷，张云雷没有动，只是和他四目相对。

那一刻，杨九郎感觉到了自己的心在疯狂的跳动。

门铃响了，是张云雷买的东西。当然是张云雷从在杨九郎手机上买的，张云雷的手机上没有某宝，杨九郎不知道，签了快递放到桌子上让张云雷看一眼。

“拆开吧，我送你的。”

难得张云雷送礼物，杨九郎认真的拆开，打开一看，就是一个精致的项圈。曾经张云雷和杨九郎窝在床上玩手机，那个时候张云雷枕在杨九郎的腿上，把手机举到杨九郎面前去，问他喜欢哪一个。

杨九郎随意选了一个，没想到张云雷记到现在并且给他买了下来。项圈代表着戒指，有着定下终身的意思，张云雷拿过来帮杨九郎带上，他的热气全都扑到杨九郎的脸上。

“杨九郎，现在我给你下一道命令，一道终生的命令。”

“好的，主人。”

“我允许你爱我，既然你下次还敢搭肩膀的话，就给你搭吧。”

他的主人说允许爱他。杨九郎俯下身子，捧着张云雷的脚背落下一个温柔的吻。

“谢谢您，我的主人。”

Fin


End file.
